


Five times Sicheng didn't understand Yuta and the one time he did

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, a dash of jaeyong cause i couldn't resist, i need to sleep, whipped yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: Yuta lets Sicheng know how he feels about him 6 times.But Sicheng only understands it once.Where,Yuta keeps confessing to Sicheng in Japanese and Sicheng's tired of not understanding what he says.





	Five times Sicheng didn't understand Yuta and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> Cause we need more Yuwin in our lives

One

 

Early mornings are notorious for being the worst time of the day but when you wake up to find Sicheng rummaging around in the kitchen humming to himself, it might just be a sight worth waking up for, that is, in Yuta’s opinion.

“Why’re you up so early?” 

Sicheng jumps a foot in the air, startled. Upon seeing that it’s just Yuta, he turns back to the counter. “What does it look like? I'm trying to find something to eat.” 

Yuta moves forward, trying to peek over Sicheng’s shoulder to see what he’s doing. He’s trying to crack eggs, albeit a little messily. By that, he means there’s yolk everywhere but in the bowl.

“You’re doing it wrong. Let me help.” He says, nudging Sicheng aside and grabbing onto an egg. “You’re supposed to crack it gently down the middle.” He pinches down on the middle of the egg, trying to exert as little force as he can into it.

“See? This-“ 

The egg cracks abruptly and the yolk spills… onto Yuta. Sicheng immediately bursts into bouts of laughter. “I’ve been doing it wrong all this while. I didn’t know we’re supposed to become one with the egg ourselves.”He remarks in between his giggling fits.

“Shut up brat. I’m trying to help you here. That one was a rouge egg. I’ll show you how it’s done now.” He declares, determined.

And he did show him how to make a bigger mess. They fought over who was better at cracking eggs, then squabbled over who’d fry them, then quarreled over what to add to the omelet.  
By the time they were done arguing, the omelet turned out to be a brown, unedible, rubbery thing.

“It’s your fault by the way. I would’ve done way better if you hadn’t interrupted.” Sicheng complains.

“By way better do you mean you’d set the kitchen on fire?”

“You’re mean.”Sicheng huffs, nose scrunched up in annoyance. Looking positively adorable.

“君はかわいいけれども、iは不満を言っていない (You’re cute but I’m not complaining).” 

Sicheng furrows his brows. “Did you just curse me in Japanese? See! You’re proving my point!”

“I just said you’re mean too.”

Sicheng crosses his arms, ready to argue then stops when he hears footsteps approaching. The both of them look up to see Kun’s horrified face.

“What in the world is that… thing?” He questions, pointing at the brown blob of death and regret, lying forgotten on the counter.

“Yuta here will explain,” Sicheng says with an impish smile and walks away, probably to pester Taeyong to cook something for him.  
Looking back at Kun’s unamused face, he sighs. Where does he even begin?

 

Two

 

Dance practices were always the most tiring. They’d go on for hours and even then most members would practice for longer than it was strictly needed. 

After dancing to the same song for the millionth time, Yuta was convinced he’d be able to dance the choreography precisely even in his sleep. Feeling his legs about to give out under him any second now, he scrambled over to the corner, slumping against it. 

He saw Mark and Haechan chatting away at the other end. Taeil, Doyoung, Johnny, Sicheng, and Taeyong lying on the floor, looking like they’d just run a marathon.

And Jaehyun? He caught him sneaking up on Sicheng with an uncapped water bottle in his hand. Realising what was about to happen, he braced himself to hear Sicheng screaming and an annoyed Taeyong scolding Jaehyun. What he didn’t see coming was Sicheng laughing out and then getting up to chase Jaehyun around the room. The others looking upon them amusedly.

His hands balled into fists. Jealousy burning inside him. 

Sicheng finally caught up to Jaehyun and started tickling him mercilessly to the point he’d collapsed on the floor and started begging him to spare his life.

The thing is, he knew that Jaehyun and Taeyong were dating and were practically an old married couple by now. He liked Jaehyun and all but if he’d done what Jaehyun had done, Sicheng would’ve probably been annoyed with him instead of being playful. He was envious of the fact that Sicheng got along so well with Jaehyun. He knew he was being illogical but he couldn’t control the green-eyed monster that flared up in him from time to time.

Taeyong called the others back to practice, effectively getting Sicheng off Jaehyun, to Yuta’s liking.

While getting back into formation Sicheng noticed the sour look on his face.”Are you okay? You don’t look fine. Do you want to take a break?” he asks, concerned.

“君はかわいいけれども、iは不満を言っていない (I don’t like it when you spend time with him).” He hastily admits. Seeing Sicheng’s confused face, he replies, “I’m fine, just a little tired that’s all.”

Sicheng nods at him understandingly. They fall back into position as the music starts and they get lost in the dance again.

 

Three

 

They’re on Music Bank again. The day had been a hectic one. They arrived at the venue at 5 am then went through the stages of rehearsal, makeup, costumes, mic tests to the final rehearsal. To say Yuta was tired is an understatement.

They still had the main and final performance left and all he wanted to do was wrap it all up and go home and sleep for the next two days. Sicheng, on the other hand, looked like a kid in a candy store. He was positively and remarkably excited. He kept tapping his foot, eager to go out there and perform and Yuta couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he had all that energy after all this time.

“You guys are up. All the best!” said the stage assistant, leading them to the platform. Taeyong spoke encouraging words as they all moved up to the stage. Sicheng caught Yuta’s eye and gave him a small thumbs up. Suddenly filled with drive, he climbed on to the stage, to the deafening screams of fans chanting their names and performed, putting his heart and soul into it.

They’d bowed to the fans before being ushered down the stage, the chants of ‘Nct! Nct!’ growing distant. There’s nothing like the rush of being on stage and it’s at times like this that he remembers why he wanted to do this in the first place.

Sicheng makes his way to him, practically glowing with a mega-watt smile on his face. Yuta thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking like this, radiating with joy and he knows he’s blessed to witness it.

“There were so many NCTzens here today! It makes me so happy! I think I did well today. And the stylist noona worked wonders on me.” Sicheng exclaims in his ear, out of breath.

“You did extremely well! I’m sure the fans loved it! And 君はこれのようにそんなに美しい (You’re so beautiful like this). You look handsome as always.” 

Maybe it’s the excitement still hanging in the air because Sicheng lets Yuta off without any complaints about the usage of Japanese. They’re sent back to the dressing rooms to wait for the finale and results and Yuta can’t help but sneak a couple of glances at Sicheng.

 

Four

 

Maybe the managers taking the legal adults in the group out to drink as a reward for their hard work wasn’t such a good idea.

Thankfully they’ve reserved a private booth because the members’ behavior at the moment was anything but glamorous. 

Mark had unsurprisingly gotten drunk after one glass of soju and was currently clinging onto Kun (who didn't look any better), repeatedly calling him his cute hyung, and trying to impersonate a koala.

Johnny and Ten were having an argument on whether fruits are revived souls of the wicked. Ten was very adamant about insisting they were. His ears were flushed red and his face even more so. Yuta wasn’t sure whether it was due to the drink or the anger.

Jaehyun and Taeyong were confessing their undying love for each other and Yuta tuned out of that conversation when Taeyong compared Jaehyun to the beautiful smell of lavender febreeze.

Lucas and Jungwoo were trying to take selcas with the managers and by that, he means they were holding them hostage until they make the peace sign.

Perhaps his favorite conversation was the heated discussion between Doyoung and Taeil about why Peppa pig shouldn’t have been banned in China and how they planned to make her the national mascot by starting awareness campaigns. He tuned out of that one when they started chanting ‘Peppa for President!’

Sicheng had only started drinking when the others had passed the stage of sobriety. Yuta had been to caught up in his observations that he hadn’t noticed Sicheng shifting closer to him. Yuta was a little buzzed out himself but he tried to remain as sober as possible just to get blackmail material to tease the members about in the morning.

He only noticed Sicheng’s presence next to him when he heard him whisper in his year.

“I think Taeyong and Jaehyun are dating! But shhhhhh… don’t tell anyone okay! I’ve figured it out!”

“They are dating, Sicheng.”

“Exactly! You see my point! I’m so smart maybe I could be a detective! Like James Bond!”

“He’s a spy, Sicheng.”

“Same difference. And you know what. I’ll tell you a secret but don’t tell Yuta okay?”

“I am Yuta?”

“Okay, so he’s so cute! He looks so mean but he’s adorable and I get mad at him sometimes but I love him cause he’s so cute and he cares for me and he’s a little dumb but I don’t mind because he makes me happy.”

Yuta’s heart skips a beat and honestly, this has been something that only happened in his dreams and he feels like he’s on top of the world even after being called dumb. Yeah, Sicheng is a little drunk but aren’t drunk people the most honest anyway?”

He sees Sicheng’s eyes closing shut and lets him lean on his shoulder to sleep.

“私は君, 私の天使を愛している (Love you, my angel).”

 

Five

 

Yuta doesn’t like airports. Never did and never will.

It’s nice seeing their fans but it always ended up with someone getting hurt. Yuta didn’t want that to happen again. He’d seen fans get pushed around and injured too many times to count. It made his heart ache to see them get hurt in front of him and never being allowed to do anything to help.

Nct 127 had to fly to Japan for promotions and they were currently at the airport. They stepped out of the car and were greeted by the same scene they see every time they’re at airports. Countless fans surrounded them, screaming out for them, the flashing lights of cameras blinding their eyes.

Their managers and bodyguards immediately covered them, helping them to move forward past the orde of fans pushing to get to them. Cameras were pointed at their faces, hands were jutted out towards them and bodies were pushing towards them. Yuta had gotten quite used to it by now honestly but Sicheng behind him didn’t seem to be taking it well. He had an uncomfortable look on his face and was being pushed around harshly despite the manager trying to protect him.

Yuta did what came to mind. He pushed through to him and wrapped an arm behind his shoulder and helped him move, making sure no one shoved him.

Once they made it past the check-in, Yuta let go. Turning to face Sicheng, he looked him in the eyes. He’d been quivering since their arrival and he didn’t seem any better now. 

“It’s okay. We’ve moved past them. It’s alright, we’ve made it through.” He started rubbing circles on Sicheng’s back.

“I just got so scared. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. There were too many people. I’m scared Yuta.” he confessed. “We’ve made it through for now but isn’t it going to be the same way every time we come to an airport?”

Yuta was taken aback for a second. “You’re right but I’m here for you. You’re safe with me. You know that right? 私は決して誰にでも君を負傷させさせない (I’ll never let anyone hurt you).”

Sicheng nodded, looking a little more confident. He smiled at him gratefully and Yuta had never wanted to protect a person more, to care for a person more.

 

PLUS ONE

 

Yuta couldn’t sleep. Hotel beds always felt weird to him. He shifted around on the bed, trying not to make any noise. He didn’t want to wake Sicheng up.

“Can’t sleep huh? Me neither.” Came from the bed next to him.

He turned around to see Sicheng looking at him, sitting up, wide awake.

“Thank you for today by the way. I didn’t get to tell you that at the airport.” he continues. “I feel safe when I’m with you. I feel like there’s no one who can hurt me when you’re around. That no one can make me cry when you’re by my side. That no one can take my smile off my face when I’m with you/ Thank you for that.”

Yuta kicked off the covers and moved towards Sicheng’s bed. He sat down on the edge, fiddling with his fingers and decided it’s finally time to let Sicheng know. 

 

He speaks up, “You make me too happy too.”  
He looks at Sicheng and his breath hitches. It’s now or never he tells himself. “我爱你( I love you).”

To his surprise, Sicheng chuckles. “I know. So are you gonna kiss me or what?”  
Yuta swiftly makes his way to him and presses his lips against Sicheng’s and feeling his laughter on his lips was something he could get used to.

 

Maybe speaking in a language Sicheng understood was a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of the Japanese translations are wrong. I've gotten them off the internet and I'm not too sure about the accuracy.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's given this a read. It means a lot!


End file.
